


neverland, and its many inhabitants

by babeyfrog



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - Charlap & Styne/Leigh & Comden & Green/Barrie, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Body Modification, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Starvation, and are willing to go hungry if they can stay with him, and remembers not being able to fit, and replaces him before he knows he is lost, but canon nonetheless, hungry lost boys and their dissociating child leader, in which a mother loses a child, in which slightly is named such for his figure, in which the boys love peter, maybe? - Freeform, peter pan: gay and innocent and heartless, this is all very cherry picked canon, those Are canon, yet he looks at the tree tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyfrog/pseuds/babeyfrog
Summary: a study in love and selfishness and childish glee of boys who don't remember their bodies and a leader who was abandoned a week after his birth
Relationships: Lost Boys & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), curly & tootles & slightly & nibs & the twins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	neverland, and its many inhabitants

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO !  
> i read a thing somewhere about 'if neverland were actively against peter' which i thought was Very Interesting prompt,, and i was going to write something inspired by that
> 
> in my prospective research,, i came across numerous articles about how peter pan may have been the villain all along...  
> so i decided to write something in which peter does all the horrible things he does in the stories, except he's not really a villain,, idk i thought it might be interesting. i hope you enjoy!!

curly and the others sometimes go to sleep hungry  
he understands- really!  
peter isn’t always there, which seems odd because there are truly only two places he could be  
here, there  
and yet he seems to be at neither!

neverland or back at danger, he seems to float a line between them both

in a place where no one else knows of, as it is one of peter pan’s creation

it’s hard to tell the fake food from the real food  
but they’ve learned not to ask for more  
and peter is right.  
because if they already ate-  
(even if the food isn’t food?)  
(even if.)  
-then why are they hungry?

peter pan does not remember a great many things;  
how old he is  
how long he has been here  
but there is one thing even he hasn't forgotten  
when peter was not but one week old  
he saw faeries  
outside his window, perhaps they recognized  
his kindred spirit  
his mother kept the window open  
night after night  
and night after night he returned  
one time, the faeries him longer than agreed  
he did not cry to go back, for he knew  
he knew his mother would keep the window open  
when ❝ _peter llewelyn davies_ ❞ went home  
the window was closed  
and inside was his mother,  
arms around another  
and ❝ _peter llewelyn davies_ ❞ was only one week old

peter's boys do not have proper names like he does  
their names remind him of them  
given once they have proven themselves  
curly has curly hair  
the twins are ~~twins  
~~ (peter does not know what Twins are  
so they aren't)  
tootles often tootles off when adventures are adventuring  
slightly has a slight figure  
(yet when he thinks of old adventures  
a struggle of fitting in the tree tunnels is a constant theme)  
slightly does not tell peter pan, his leader, that he knows  
he knows  
he knows  
because if he tells then peter may get rid of him,  
as he did with slightly's useless extra  
(and the boys who continued to age)  
and peter did it to help them  
~~(peter, all for peter)~~  
  
slightly aches in his slim body, and wonders at the shape of curly  
and why he got to keep the useless bits of himself  
but he knows peter willed it such, because what peter wants **is** , and

that is the rule of neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa!  
> [if you want dumbassery and not just weirdness come see me on tumblr !](https://babeyfroggi.com/)  
> don't do much on here but it's there! <3<3<3
> 
> comment, kudos, bookmark- i require validation. no pressure <3


End file.
